Logan Walker
Sergeant Logan Walker is a playable character and the main protagonist in Call of Duty: Ghosts. He is David "Hesh" Walker's younger brother and Elias T. Walker's son. After passing all his tests on the battlefield, he becomes a member of the Ghosts after being rescued by them and Elias, who is then revealed as the leader of the Ghosts. After the ODIN Strike, he, Hesh and Elias come together to co-operate with the remaining United States Special Operations Forces in California. Upon returning to his hometown, now dubbed "No Man's Land", Logan and Hesh find themselves joining up with Ghosts captain Thomas A. Merrick and Keegan P. Russ to cripple the Federation forces from behind enemy lines, while also hunting down Federation field commander and former Ghost Gabriel T. Rorke, who killed their father. After the United States was able to cripple the Federation with the LOKI Space Station's strikes, he and Hesh hunted Rorke to avenge their father's death and the other fallen Ghosts but he was captured by Rorke and was put in a pit. Biography Logan Walker was born in 2001 to Elias T. Walker and his unnamed mother. He is the younger brother of David "Hesh" Walker. All of them lived in San Diego, California. Told in Rorke Files, Logan was close to his brother, always following in his footsteps throughout the years. According to Elias, he is a lot like his mother. Logan and Hesh attended an unnamed school. When he became older, Logan and Hesh trained in the San Diego's woods, taught how to shoot, hunt, speak without speaking and become men. ODIN Strike in California Elias (moments before the Federation invasion of the ODIN Space Station system is used against America), tells Logan and Hesh an old war story about how 60 Tier 1 soldiers took on hundreds of enemy soldiers. Elias tells them of how the Ghosts were born. Hesh doubts his father, but returning home, the first rods hit San Diego. Elias orders the two get to the house, while he gets the truck. Logan and Hesh head to their house. As they make their way to the house, rods continue to pummel the landscape and slowly upturn streets and destroy nearby homes. After a short rush, they make it to their ravaged house, only to find that they need to leave it immediately. They push the front door open and jump down the steps just as a rod hits the area in front of them, causing the street to sink in with multiple houses and cars, while they make their way across the uneven turf to get to find their father. They head through a collapsing building before making another jump. Logan jumps, but gets hurt. He and Hesh make it but a gasoline truck falls and explodes. Hesh jumps out the way, but Logan falls and blacks out. Hesh and Elias help Logan to the truck and the three leave San Diego. Federation War In 2027, ten years after the ODIN Strikes and the Federation invasion of the United States, Logan and Hesh are in Fort Santa Monica. Hesh is playing ball with Riley, a German Shepherd whom Hesh has trained and adopted some time in the past ten years. The three of them are on a routine recon mission of the area outside "The Wall", a giant concrete wall built to protect the remaining citizens of California from the invading Federation armed forces. The trio continue along their route through a building before being alerted to an unknown presence, only to find it was a pair of deer looking for food in the next room. They continue through what is left of the theater before moving outside to find a squad of Federation soldiers. After dealing with the squad, the team continue scouting to find more soldiers near a gas station executing civilians. Quickly neutralizing them, they receive word from the radio operator that the squadron of U.S. soldiers needs assistance combating a small force of Federation soldiers near the Wall. Logan, Hesh and Riley follow this order and continue their fight inside a sewer with U.S. troops. Shortly after making their way through all the enemy forces near the entrance of the Wall, an enemy attack chopper enters the area. Logan uses a MAAWS to take out the hind. After successfully destroying the helicopter, the team and surviving U.S. soldiers move into the zone behind the Wall to be debriefed on their next objective at Fort Santa Monica. They meet with their father, who now acts as one of the leading bodies of the fort. Elias tells Logan and Hesh that they are being deployed to their hometown in No Man's Land to link-up with a recon team and gather any intelligence on the enemy before reporting back. No Man's Land Logan, Hesh and Riley make their way into No Man's Land as they tail the Federation's movements deeper into their territory. They enter the area occupied by some enemy soldiers in HAZMAT suits checking the area for dangerous substances. Hesh sends Riley to ambush the first group of enemies as they make their way back to their home. They take out another group of soldiers before they find themselves at their now destroyed home. They enter the house through a hole in the side of the nearly destroyed building, heading towards the front door. Before they exit the house, Hesh finds his old MTS-255 on a side table and takes it. They head out the front door, with the area ahead nothing but a crater full of rubble and ash. The only path forward is a small ledge from a left over road looking over an old church building resting precariously over the crater. They slowly move along the ledge, watching as the ground beneath the old church finally breaks and causes the building to collapse into the crater. The make it to the end of the ledge, only to find another group of Federation soldiers scouting out some abandoned houses. Hesh has Logan sync up with Riley to have him take out the squadron quietly. Riley takes out one man before going after another, barking to grab his attention and having Hesh take him out. Riley moves on to find more soldiers on the other side of the building, in a courtyard area. Hesh takes out the sniper before Riley goes in to take out the remaining enemies. After they are dealt with, Logan and Hesh meet up with Riley at another building with a closed door. Hesh notices there are troops behind the door, so he sends Riley into the building to flush them out. Taking cover by the door, Hesh sends Riley who manages to attack the squad and forces them out the door. Riley kills one soldier immediately while Logan and Hesh take out the rest. They continue their march through No Man's Land through an enemy camp near the ODIN Station wreckage, fighting off a small batch of enemies before heading deeper into the Federation territory. There are multiple enemies ahead, so the team decides to send in Riley to scout ahead. After making his way past several enemy soldiers, Riley spots two men on a platform on the road. One of them is Gabriel T. Rorke, the field commander of the Federation forces, while the other is a Ghost named Alex V. "Ajax" Johnson, noticed by the distinct skull pattern painted onto his mask. Rorke interrogates Ajax for a short time before move him to "Firebase Charlie". Hesh and Logan move ahead, Riley meeting them past the party of enemy troops. They move into a wooded area before Riley begins to bark incessantly just before darting deep into the woods. The two soldiers chase after him, finding Riley growling at a pack of wolves. Hesh grabs Riley and pulls him back before opening fire, right before the wolves begin to attack the team. One wolf attacks Logan, pinning him to the ground. Riley rushes in and fights the wolf before Logan retrieves his sidearm and shoots the wolf. A wolf slowly closes in, but Logan is out of ammunition.The wolf lunges directly towards Logan, but an unknown masked soldier tackles the wolf, shoots at the animals and rescues Logan. His rescuer comes by to help him up; finding that it was Ghosts Captain Thomas A. Merrick, joined by his partner Keegan P. Russ. Logan, Hesh and Riley then join up alongside them to go after their comrade Ajax. The team heads towards the arena stadium, where they believe Rorke is taking Ajax. They fight through a small team of Federation soldiers before reaching the road to the stadium. Rescuing Operative Ajax Logan, Merrick, Keegan, Hesh and Riley reach the stadium to rescue Ajax. Logan is looking though the Remote Sniper, scanning for Ajax's location. They find Ajax being assaulted by Federation soldiers before being moved to a different location. Merrick and Logan use MK32's to tag the trucks. Logan, Keegan and Riley enter one truck, which Keegan drives though the stadium. Logan uses C4 to blow up the Semtex on the gate, pushing the truck through. The truck drives though the stadium seats and breaks though the lunch area. Fighting their way through, Logan uses the Remote Sniper to take out Federation soldiers, clearing the room. Keegan interrogates the soldier for Ajax's location. Riley gets his scent and Keegan slits the soldier's throat. The team fight though the deep grounds before putting on Gas Mask's and throwing tear gas under the door. The team fights though the enter stadium before Riley picks up Ajax's scent towards a door which is locked, forcing Keegan and Logan to find another entrance. Keegan uses a flare to guide him and Logan before he throws the flare at a Federation soldier, killing him silently. Finding the other entrance, Logan throws tear gas and closes the door before he and Keegan breach it, killing all Federation soldiers inside. Riley finds Ajax in a dark room and the team sees Ajax dying of blood loss. Ajax tells them that Rorke is targeting the Ghosts before he dies. Hesh goes to the other room and uses a flare to find the targets. Merrick says Rorke is targeting the Ghosts before the team fights their way out of the stadium and evacuate via an enemy helicopter. Fort Santa Monica invasion/Becoming a Ghost Logan, Hesh and Riley return to base to find it almost completely over-run by Federation forces. Logan and Hesh take part in the counterattack, while searching for Elias. Logan uses A-10 drones to push enemy forces back until they are shot down. However, when they get to the forward command center, they find it abandoned and Logan and Hesh are almost killed until Keegan and operative "Ghost" blast through the roof and extract them to safety in a helicopter. Hesh demands they go back for their father, but "Ghost" reveals himself to be Elias, who then accepts Logan and Hesh into the Ghosts for passing all their tests. As they depart, Elias informs Logan and Hesh about his mission to kill original leader of the Federation Diego Almagro 12 years earlier that resulted in Elias being forced to abandon Rorke, who then was brainwashed by the Federation. After Elias finishes telling the story, Elias explains about Victor H. Ramos and that Logan, Keegan and Hesh will be interrogating Ramos to find out where Rorke is on Federation Day. Federation Day Logan, Keegan and Hesh are sent to Caracas to gather intel on Rorke's location. After stealthily taking out enemy soldiers, Keegan and Logan infiltrate the skyscraper by cutting through the glass. They make their way to a room containing data archives, where Logan rushes to upload a virus into the system before avoiding five Federation soldiers, one of whom Keegan silently takes out. The two are eventually recognized by security forces and are forced to rappel down the building into a large lobby, where a firefight takes place. Hesh assists them by deactivating the elevators before they regroup. They encounter Ramos, who gives them intel on Rorke after they threaten to execute him. They are interrupted by Rorke, who taunts them through a live broadcast. Rorke then proceeds to detonate explosives within the building, forcing the group to evacuate and parachute down the building as it collapses. The intel suggests that Rorke is hiding at a floating industrial complex in the Gulf of Mexico. Capturing Rorke Logan, Hesh, Merrick and Keegan encounter enemies in the Campeche Oil Fields in the Gulf of Mexico while hunting Rorke, but successfully neutralize them through assistance from Pirate Five-Zero. The Ghosts finally capture Rorke and bring him in for interrogation. The Ghosts interrogate Rorke aboard their plane, but Rorke refuses to give them any useful information. While Elias opens the cargo bay door, Logan and Hesh grab Rorke's chair and threaten to drop him out of their plane. However, a Federation gunship rises from the clouds, launches ropes onto the Ghosts' plane and rescue Rorke. Before Logan falls from the plane, Rorke tells him, if he survives, to find him, saying "there's always room for one more". Logan ends up separated from the group, but uses stealth to sneak past the Federation soldiers and regroup with Keegan and Elias before rescuing Hesh and Merrick. They proceed to a rally point to be extracted to the U.S.S. Liberator. Once they make it to the rally point, two friendly river boats approach, with Riley riding in one of them. Operation Clockwork Logan, Hesh, Merrick and Keegan then infiltrate a Federation outpost high in the Andes Mountains and gather intel on their missile program. The Atlas Platform The group then attacks the Andes Patagonia, an oil station in Antarctica, which cripples the Federation's oil supply and draws away the their third fleet. Clearing the Way Logan and Keegan are sent to the Atlantic Ocean on a tactical underwater assault mission to take out a Federation destroyer in their naval fleet by hitting it with a portable torpedo. They cautiously swim to the target, engaging enemy combat divers along the way and avoiding sharks. Upon making their way to the target, they swim faster to find cover from the dangerous pulse coming from the ship's sonar radar. They take refuge in a lighthouse underwater. As the target passes, Keegan tells Logan to ready the portable torpedo. Logan deploys the torpedo; Keegan is responsible for detonation once the target is in range, while Logan steers it. The impact of the explosion creates a massive shockwave which hits the lighthouse, destroying it and knocking Logan and Keegan down. Logan ends up pinned under rubble with his re-breather oxygen tube detached, nearly drowning to death. Keegan re-hooks Logan's breather and pulls the debris off him. The two then proceed to exit the strike area, while more cargo falls all around them. Killing more enemy soldiers and avoiding depth charges dropped by the enemy, the two soldiers make their way to the extraction point. "The Shop" After this, the team infiltrates a factory in Rio de Janeiro, where they learn that the Federation reverse-engineered ODIN and has created many smaller versions of it. Calling in an air strike on the facility, Logan and the group escape. Federation Capture Logan, Elias, Merrick, Hesh and Riley arrive at a safehouse in Las Vegas, but are all, except Riley, sedated by the Federation with tear gas. Logan drifts between consciousness as Merrick is heard being tortured. Logan awakens with Rorke holding with the Walker family captive in a room. Once Elias refuses to tell Rorke where Keegan is located, Rorke shoots Logan with his MP-443 Grach, wounding him. Logan attempts to overpower Rorke while Rorke is taunting them, but ends up getting stunned by Rorke, who shows him respect for his determination. Rorke then shoots Elias three times before throwing him off his chair. Elias tells Logan that he is proud of him before Rorke kills Elias by shooting him in the head. Logan, Hesh and Merrick are then surrounded by Federation soldiers before the trio fight them off and regroup with Keegan. Rorke declares that he wants Merrick, Hesh and Logan captured, dead or alive. Fighting their way through Federation soldiers, the four make it to the exit. Federation soldiers throw more tear gas, so the four jump out of a window to escape. Logan catches a bar, but slips and falls unconscious. Keegan helps Logan up as Merrick tells them to take it slow as they are going to be outnumbered. They witness Riley get shot, but Logan picks him up as the four fight their way through the Federation soldiers and are successfully extracted. U.S.S. Liberator Merrick is placed in Elias's role of giving orders as grid coordinator and names Hesh as field commander of the Ghosts, before giving Logan Elias's ghost mask. Three days later, Federation helicopters and zodiacs attack the USS Liberator. Logan, Hesh and the Ghosts set off to protect the ship by defending it from helicopters, boats and soldiers coming on the flight deck. Hesh asks for transport to join the main assault on the ground array, while Logan uses the Osprey's targeting controls to provide support. Hesh, Logan and the rest of the soldiers push back Federation soldiers rappelling up from zodiacs at the side of the ship before Hesh tells Logan to use the Osprey to destroy the incoming reinforcements. The other side of the deck collapses, but Logan and Hesh clear out Federation soldiers in that area. Hesh orders Logan to use the Sparrow Missiles to engage and destroy the enemy helicopters and gunships. Going up to the flight deck, Loki satellite rods hit the top hanger of the deck as the ship starts to sink. Hesh and Logan dodge debris and jets as they make it to a Uh-60 Black Hawk for extraction. Turning the Tide Badger Company is sent to destroy the Satellite Ground Array to allow the Icarus Team Astronauts to travel to the Federation Space Station and take control of the LOKI satellites, while Logan and Hesh clear out the control center. Hesh activates the ground missile and coordinates it to strike the ground array before Logan launches it. Radio transmission from a dead enemy soldier confirms that Rorke is boarding a train that is preparing to leave launch control. Hesh and Logan pursue Rorke and board the train before it departs. After the ground array is destroyed, Merrick gives the go for Icarus team to take control of the space station. Hunting the Ghost Killer Logan and Hesh take down two Federation soldiers before Rorke shows himself on the screen and taunts Hesh, prompting Hesh to punch the screen, smashing it. Hesh then opens the door to the outside of the train, where he and Logan witness Loki's rods raining down fire upon the Federation. The two fight their way towards the engine of the train, where Hesh contacts Merrick and orders him to send a rod down onto the train if he hears the word "Checkmate". While the two breach the door, a Federation soldier mistakenly fires a rocket at the train's engine, causing Logan and Hesh to slide forward, sending them straight into the engine room, where Rorke is standing with three Federation soldiers. Logan pushes Rorke down and eliminates two of the soldiers, while Hesh eliminates the third one. However, Rorke forces himself back up and headbutts Logan. He then punches him in the face and grabs his Magnum, holding Logan hostage to Hesh. Rorke shoots Hesh in the arm and then aims his revolver at Hesh's head, but Hesh contacts Merrick with the word "Checkmate", forcing a rod to hit the rail in front of the train, sending the train into the ocean and knocking Logan unconscious. Logan reawakens with the train underwater, where he sees Rorke's Magnum land between them. They both crawl for it, and Rorke reaches it first, but Hesh hits Rorke from behind with a fire extinguisher, making Rorke miss his shot. Logan picks up the gun and aims it at Rorke, but finds out that it is out of ammo. Hesh throws a single bullet to Logan and Logan catches it, loading it into the Magnum. Hesh grabs Rorke and holds onto him before Logan shoots Rorke. The bullet also goes through Hesh and hits the window behind them, flooding the engine room. Logan grabs Hesh and brings him to the surface, where Hesh informs Merrick via radio that Rorke is dead. However, Rorke appears from behind, having survived the shot, and kicks Logan in the face. Logan attempts to stab him with his knife, but Rorke counters and breaks Logan's arm. Rorke shows admiration for Logan's determination and spirit before dragging Logan away as Hesh helplessly screams for him. After the endgame credits, Logan is seen captured and stuck in a pit (resembling Rorke's pit from The Hunted opening credits). A helicopter shines on Logan's position during the night, while it rains. Gallery Logan Walker skull mask pattern CoDG.png|Logan's mask pattern. Los Angeles Recon Map.jpg Rorke File David Walker 2 CoDG.png|File on Logan and Hesh (younger) Trivia *In the level "No Man's Land", Logan uses Hesh's character model and in "Birds of Prey", he uses the character model of a helicopter pilot, with the legs missing. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Ghosts Characters Category:Playable Characters